


All My Own in a Big Red Bow

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas afternoon and Luke comes over to Ashton’s for a cute little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Own in a Big Red Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Chanukah/everything else I’m forgetting, everyone! Here’s an obligatory Christmas-themed fic(let) featuring two lovable idiots.
> 
>  
> 
> ~

Ashton’s mum yells for him to get the door when the bell rings. He grumbles about having to leave his Xbox but he walks up to the door nevertheless. He doesn’t even bother checking to see who it is before he opens the door.

“Merry Christmas!” Luke exclaims, all smiles and definitely in the holiday spirits.

“Merry . . . Christmas,” Ashton murmurs back. It’s not that he’s a holiday Grinch or anything. It’s just that Luke’s rather interesting choice of outfit has rendered him speechless, is all.

Luke is wearing a red sleeveless shirt, green shorts, a Santa hat and around his waist is a giant red bow that’s literally half his size. Luke pouts when Ashton doesn’t hug or kiss him immediately. “Uh, I’m still waiting for my Christmas kiss?” Luke points to the small mistletoe bauble that’s attached to his hat.

“Where’d you even find a ribbon that massive?” Ashton blurts out. “And who helped you out with that monstrosity?” He hugs Luke belatedly, careful not to ruin the ribbon somehow.

“My mum,” Luke admits with a shrug. “It’s was half her idea too.”

Ashton grins as he ruffles up Luke’s quiff. “You hopeless romantic. Wanna come inside for a bit?” Luke nods eagerly.

The instant they are inside and the door is slammed shut, Ashton crowds Luke up against the door and kisses him. This time, he doesn’t care if he messes up the bow because, fuck it, it’s been too long since he last kissed Luke (an entire day and a few hours!).

They would have been perfectly happy to be stood there making out like a couple of horny teenagers (which Ashton is not) if it hadn’t been for Harry pointedly walking up to them and making gagging sounds. Luke giggles as he pulls away and reaches down to scoop him up and say hi.

 


End file.
